My Kid
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: Kurenai gets pregnant with Kakashi's kid. He left for a mission before she could tell him. 5 years later he returns. Will he take his 5 year old son? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kurenai and Kakashi walked down the streets of the hidden in the sound village. They just finished up there but it was late so they thought they should stay the night and go home tomorrow. Kakashi look at Kurenai. Her and Asuma got in a fight before they left for the mission and she been down every scents. He hated that Asuma hurt her all the time. He loved her and if being with Asuma made her happy and he doesn't see how then her would let him have her.

"What?" she asked bring Kakashi back to reality. They stared at each other. A few minutes passed Kakashi looked around then back at Kurenai.

"What?" he asked. She was all ready in a bad mood and Kakashi wasn't helping with his stupidity. She sighed and closed her eyes. She then opened them and looked at Kakashi.

"You was staring at me." She said

"I was? Sorry" he said. He then looked at the building in front of them. It was the hotel. Kurenai walked in Kakashi fallowed. They walked up to the desk. A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes turned them.

"How can I help you?" she asked looking at Kakashi She licked her lips. Something in side her snap. When girls hit on Asuma she would glare at them to let them know he was taken. Kurenai's eyes narrowed and she took a step forward..

"Yeah you can help us you can keep your tongue in your mouth or I will cut it off you slut!" she said. Kakashi grabbed her arm and pulled her back. They looked at each other. Kurenai looked the other way. Kakashi looked at the girl. He smiled.

"She is a little …upset .can you get us one room please?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai looked at him

"Y-yes sir we have one room left" said the girl her eyes never Kurenai. Kurenai looked at her. The girl grabbed the Key and gave it to Kakashi. "And how long will you two be staying?" she asked

"One night" Kakashi said. "what is the room number?" Kakashi asked.

"Its on the key" she said

Kakashi looked at it and saw 409. "Oh" he said. "Thank you" said Kakashi he walked way Kurenai right behind him.

"Why one room?" she asked. He looked at her and smirked under his mask. "Why not one room?" he asked . She blushed. They walked and finally found there room. Kurenai sat her bag on the bed. He put his bed by hers and sat down on the bed he started taking his vise off.

"Am getting in the shower" they both said at the same time. They looked at each other. He smiled

"Ladies first" he said. She smiled. It made her happy that he thought of her as a lady and not a ninja. She picked up her beg. " I love to see you smile" he said. She looked at him. She blushed and smiled again

"Thank you Kakashi" she said then walked in to the bathroom. He head the shower start and her get in. He sighed and laid back in the bed. Before he knew it he fell asleep.

Kakashi's eye shot open. He looked around it was dark. He sat up and walked in to the bathroom. He turned on the light. He walked up to the tub and touched the bottom of it. It was dry showing Kurenai was out for sometime. He walked back in the room and turned on the light. She wasn't there. He sighed and scratched his head. The door opened. Kakashi turned around Kurenai walked in

"Where did you go?" he asked. He eyed her up. She rose an eye brow at him

"To the bar" she said

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked "I was worried" he said. She smiled.

"Am sorry Kakashi. You were sleep. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so cute" she said as he walked up to her. She tried to hold in her laugh. He leaned in closer she blushed. "Kakashi" she said. He pulled down his mask

"Kurenai all he does is hurt you and am sick of it." He said. She turned her head and when and sat on the bed.

"Kakashi I really don't want to hear it" she said taking of her shoes. He sat beside her.

"Well to bad because you are going to hear what I have to say" he said. She looked at him anger and frustration on her face

"Does it look like I give a d---- what you say!" she said.

"I don't care if you don't but you will listen to me! What good is he if all he does is yell at you and hurt you. Your to good to be with someone like that!" he said. She looked away. He cupped her chin and made her look him in the eyes " why do you stay with him? And please don't tell me its because you love him because I know you don't" She tears filled her eyes she closed then and swung Kakashi's hand away.

"You can't tell me how I feel! You don't even know me!" she yelled

"I care about you Kurenai! I don't want to see you hurt! He is just using you because he knows I…" he shook his head " you know what never mind" he stood. She grabbed his arm. He looked at her.

"You what?" she asked

"I said never mind" he said looking away. She pulled on his arm.

"You wanted me to listen. Am listening." She pulled him down on the bed. "Tell me" she said. They locked eyes.

"Am tired I don't want to ta-"she cut him off when she kissed him on the lips. She cupped his face. He put his hands on her hip. She opened her mouth enough for him to slip his tongue in. The kiss deepened as she rapped her arms around his neck. She lied back and he got on top of he with out breaking the kiss. The kiss grow rough and hungry. She ripped Kakashi's shirt open. He started kissing her neck. She moaned when he gentle bit down. She took his shirt and threw it on the floor. There lips clashed together. Kurenai ran her hands up his chest. She then ran them threw his hair. They flipped so Kurenai was on top. She started to kiss his chest.

"Come on Kakashi you what?" She said and bit. He moaned. She when down unzipped his pants with her teeth. She when back up and started kissing his neck. "Kakashi" she licked his ear lobby "Tell me" she said

"I will tell you when we are done" he said. They flipped again and pinned her to the bed. He bent down and kissed her.We all no what happened next

888888888888

A few weeks later Kurenai walked quickly in to Tsunade office. Her eyes where red and puffy . It looked like she was up crying for days. "Where is Kakashi?" She asked sounding like she was doing to brake down any second. A look of worry over took Tsunade's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Anko who was sitting looked at her.

"I-I have to talk with Kakashi" she said holding back her tears.

"He was just sent to a 3 year mission" Anko said Kurenai whipped her tears away. Anko walked up to her put her hands on her shoulders. "Kurenai look at me" she said Kurenai looked Anko in the eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"A-Am pregnant with Kakashi's kid" she said


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Kai Yuuhi**

**Age: 5 years old**

**Hair color: white ( like Kakashi's)**

**Eye color: Red ( like Kurenai's)**

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 2 so it took so long!**

5 years later… Kakashi walked in to the leaf village. His hands in his pockets. "Its good to be home" he said he when on walking. "hi there" he said to a lady that walked by. She giggled and waved. Out of no where a ball slammed in to Kakashi's face. He fell to the ground and gabbed the ball. The lady walked over to him and so did the boy who kicked the ball.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking down at him with a look of worry.

"I will be if you have dinner with me tomorrow night" Kakashi said and stood up.

"I'd love to" she said smiling then walked away. Kakashi looked at the boy. He had white hair and Big red eyes.

"Am really sorry about that sir. Can I have my ball back?" the boy asked. Kakashi stared at him those eyes reminded him of Kurenai. He put his hand on the boy's head.

"Sure kid. Just watch where you are kicking it. Some people ain't as nice as me" Kakashi handed him the ball and watch the boy run down the street. Then the boy fell on his face and got back up and started running again. Kakashi chuckled.

"_Maybe I should stop by Kuernai's house after seeing Tsunade."_ Kakashi thought. He disappeared in smoke.

8888888888

"come on Kurenai! Let him learn young! I will be a great teacher! I won't be to rough I promise" Anko begged on her knees in front of Kurenai. Kurenai shook her head.

"Anko he is 5" she said.

"You should start teaching him though. He haves a lot of Chakura for his age and he will be in the academy soon." Said Tsunade. "But am not saying let Anko train him he might turn out…wrong" she said. Anko quickly stood up.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Anko asked.

"No offense Anko but your… Your nasty" Tsunade said

"If this is about me making out with Iruka on your desk I said I was sorry" Anko said.

Tsunade crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Kurenai rose in eye brow and looked at Anko. "Anko I thought we agree to never speak of that again" she said.

"Wait… you did what with who?" Kurenai asked.

"Hey you can't say anything." Anko said

"With Iruka on the desk" she said

"Well am not the one that got pregnant!" Anko said. Kurenai looked away and as soon as she did Anko wanted to take it back. Anko's eyes softened. "Ouch" Tsunade said "Kurenai I… You know I didn't mean that" she said . Kurenai swallowed and nodded then she stood up

"Yeah Anko I know you didn't mean it. You don't mean a lot of things you say to me" She looked at Anko. Anko looked away and her eyes narrowed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Anko asked. Tsunade sat there hoping the girls wasn't going to get loud or start to hate each other.

"Do you have to ask!?" Kurenai asked

"So you don't want me around Kai at all? Am I a bad influence on him!? Is that it!? Am not good enough because of who teached me!?" Anko yelled

Kurenai took a step forward "NO Anko its not like that and you know it!" Kurenai yelled back

"Or do I!?" Anko stepped back "I thought we was friends" she said

"We are! Sometimes you can get out of hand but Anko you're the best friend I ever had!" Kurenai yelled.

"I feel so alone" Tsunade said. But They wasn't paying her any attention at the moment. Just then the door opened and they all looked to see the one and only Kakashi.

"Yo" he said. They stared at him. He looked at Tsunade then at Kurenai then at Anko. He eyed Anko up a few times. "Lookin' good Anko" he said. She gave him the middle finger . She then looked back at Kurenai.

"that was mean" he said

"Now would be the perfect time to tell him." Anko said. Kurenai glared at her

"I will tell him when am good and really!" she snapped

"Tell me what?" Kakashi asked

"You two need to chill out!" Tsunade said

"She started it!" Kurenai yelled

"What am just telling you that you should tell him now!" Anko yelled

"Tell me what now!?" Kakashi yelled.

"I will tell him when I want! Like you said. Your not the one that got pregnant!" Kurenai yelled. Tsunade's anger started to grow as they ignored her.

"What are you guys talking about!" Kakashi yelled

"EVERYONE SHUT THE H--- UP!!" Tsunade yelled. They all looked at her. "yelling like you don't have no got D--- sense!" she yelled Just then a little boy ran in the room the same little boy Kakashi seen earlier.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he yelled. Kurenai kneed down and picked him up.

"What is it" she asked

"Who's kid?" Kakashi asked.

"he is my kid" she said. She then walked out leaving a shocked Kakashi . He looked at Anko. She cleared her throat and looked the other way. He looked at Tsunade. She sat down and started paper work.

"So Kakashi how was the mission?' Anko asked sitting down.. He shook his head.

"Oh no Anko your not changing the subject that fast" he said.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said

"let me just get to the point. Who is the father?" he asked. She didn't say anything. "you're her best friend Anko I know you know." He sat a cross from her. Tsunade sighed and looked up at Kakashi.

"Am sorry Kakashi she told us not to tell any one" she said.

"So you know to?" he asked. She nodded.

"Maybe if you was here these last 5 years you would know." Anko said

"Well am sorry for being on an important mission Anko" Kakashi said. Anko quickly jumped up.

"Important mission My a--! If you really cared for her you would have said bye before you left for that** important** mission!" she snapped

"Anko" said Tsunade. Anko looked at her and sat back down.

"Your right" he said. It was quite for a few minutes. "How did Asuma take it?" Kakashi asked.

"Not as good as you" said Tsunade

"It still so vivid to me" said Anko

**FLASHBACK:**

"_What do you mean your pregnant!?" Asuma yelled. Kurenai looked at the ground. Gei stood behind Asuma. Anko and Iruka leaned up against the wall by the door. Tsunade sat at her desk._

"_Asuma am sorry. I didn't mean for it to happened. I was upset!" she said. His face was red with anger. Anko watched him with narrowed eyes to see if he would do anything he would regret . "We was fighting anyway!" she said_

"_So that makes it all right for you to Lay on your back and open your legs for some guy!?" he yelled. Her eyes narrowed and anger filled her how dare he put her out there like that. He sighed and turned his back to her. She looked at the wall. Then back at him._

"_Who said I wasn't on top?" she asked._

"_You Little slut!" he yelled. He quickly turned around and slapped her. She fell to the floor in a blink of in eye Anko jumped in front of Kurenai and punch Asuma in his face._

"_hit her again you motherf-----! I dare you to!" Anko yelled. Iruka pulled Anko back. Gei grabbed Asuma. Tsunade helped Kurenai Asuma whipped the blood from his mouth_

"_You b----!" he yelled He tried to get free from Gei. "Hit me like that!" he yelled. Anko elbowed Iruka in the stomach making him let go. She punched him again. Tsunade grabbed Anko by the arms._

"_Get him out of here!" she said _

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"I still wanna kick his a—" Anko said

"He hit her?" said Kakashi. His Face was blank but both Anko and Tsunade knew he was angry. He stood up. "Am going home." He said. He walked out.

"s---" said Anko "We told him to much in a matter of seconds he will know who the father is" she when on. "I should really stop taking Kakashi as a fool" she leaned back.

"well he isn't to smart because if he was paying attention he would have heard Kurenai say it her self. She said ' like you said Your not the one that got pregnant' that gave it away" Tsunade said Anko stared at her looking a little dumbfound not getting what she said. Tsunade sigh.

"Anko don't even think about it you might hurt your self. Just for get it" Tsunade said walking towards the door.

"Tsunade wait! I don't get it!" Anko said

Tsunade stared at her…She shook her head and mumbled something about stupid people and how she hated them as she walked out. Anko fallowed her.

"Tsunade!"

**That was it i hoped you liked it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry it took soooooooooooooo long to update my computer been actin up **

Kakashi walked down the street. His eyes to the ground. He has been walking around all day mostly in front of Kuernai's house. Thinking how could she have a child!? Was she married to!? He sighed he lost his one and only chance with her.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!!!!!!!" he heard Naruto yell. He looked up just in time to see a much older Naruto running at him full speed. Hinata not to far behind him her hair down to her shoulders. Kakashi smiled. Naruto stopped right in front of him. A big grin on his face. He hugged him.

"Kakashi-sensei I thought you was dead for sure!" he said

"Thanks for showing you had hope Naruto" Said Kakashi. He looked at Hinata. "so you to are tighter now?" he asked. The two blushed.

"Well um yeah" said Naruto.

"Say Hinata you're close to Kurenai right?" said Kakashi.

"Well um I guess" she said

"Can you tell me who the father of her son is?" Kakashi asked

"She didn't tell me. Am really sorry Kakashi-sensei" she said playing with her fingers.

"That's all right. I was just wandering." He said. It grew quit. Kakashi started to look around.

"Um Tenten and Ino baby sit him they might know" said Naruto.

"Ok. So how are Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"When you left they was dating for a few mouths then he was caught kissing Ino and now they go out and if you ask me it's getting a little serious. Sakura still tries to break them up" Said Naruto.

"Okay. I should get going" Said Kakashi.

"Alright. Seeya later!" Naruto said taking Hinata's hand and dragging her off. Kakashi watched. He sighed. That was a lot of help "your being a bad boy Kakashi" He heard from behind him. He turned around to see a smirking Anko. She was leaning against the roman shop

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked taking a few step towards her. Maybe he can sweet talk it out of her.

"Asking Hinata if she knew who the father was." She shook her head, "pathetic" she said... Or maybe he couldn't. Come on now its Anko he was talking about anyone who would try to sweet talk her would end up with a kunai in there head… it was worth a shot. He put on hand on one side of her. She didn't flinch. And the smirk never left her face.

"Come on Anko. I have to try. Why won't you just tell me? I might give you something in return" he said leaning in a little more. Her face didn't change

"As good as that sound I don't hit what my best friend all ready hit. But if you want to know sooo bad why don't you ask her yourself?" Anko said. Just the Kurenai walked out the roman shop.

"Get a room" she said and walked pass them. Anko moved Kakashi's arm and fallowed. Kakashi fallowed as well.

"Anko you do no when you say my treat it means your paying for it" said Kurenai.

"Yeah" said Anko

"Then why did the cash come out my pocket!?" Kurenai yelled. Kakashi looked at her. It was like he wasn't even there!

"Because I was broke" Anko said. "If Kakashi came sooner he could have paid for it being the man he is. Sooo now that I have you together I get to ask what I wanted to ask for years. How did you to end up in bed with each other?" she asked

"Anko!" Kurenai said and glared at her.

"What Kurenai? You can't blame me. I wasn't really surprise. It looked like you to wanted to do each other so bad" Anko said. Kurenai turn to her

"Do me a favor shut the h--- up!" she yelled. Anko put up her hands in defense.

"Am sorry. If you want to be alone with him all you had to do was ask" she said Anko the spun on her heel and started walking the other way. Kurenai started walking again. Kakashi beside her.

"Kurenai we need to talk." He said.

"if this is about Kai I don't want to hear it. Not now am already in a bad mood Kakashi and you asking me questions isn't going to help. So just leave me alone." She said

He stopped and stood there for a minute before fallowing her again. "Kurenai!" he grabbed her by her arm and made her turn to look at him in the eyes. (Or eye whatever floats your boat)

"Just tell me he isn't Asuma and I well leave you alone "he said. Her body relaxed and her eyes fell to the ground.

"He isn't Asuma's." she looked up at him "Kakashi if you took the time to look at him you would know. Your smart Kakashi but you are thinking to hard." She said. She pulled her arm way and started to walk again. Kakashi sighed again.

* * *

Kakashi sat up out of his bed. Boy was it good to be home. With all his books and his bathroom and The village and Kurenai. He frowned and her kid. Thinking about who the father could be Kakashi slowly got out of bed and slowly dragged him self to the bathroom. After getting in the shower and getting all cleaned up he grabbed a book and headed out.

* * *

Tenten and Ino walked gown the street. "I think we should get paid more then what we are getting paid!" Ino said as the walked in to the ramen shop.

"Ino we get paid 10$ an hour each and that is a lot for it to me just baby sitting" Tenten said as the took there sits.

"Now that I think of it. That is a lot of money" Ino said

"You need to think before you act" said Tenten

"Are you saying am stupid?" Ino asked

No. Am saying you need to think before you act" Tenten said it slow so Ino would understand

Ino and Tenten stared at each other. "Never mind Ino lets just order" she said.

* * *

Kakashi walked down the street he stopped in front of the ramen shop. He slowly turned his head. He could see that long blonde hair anywhere he closed his book put it in his pocket and walked in.

"Hello ladies" he said sitting by Ino

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" said Ino

"How was the mission?" Tenten asked

"Very long. It feels good to be back. So how are you ladies doing?" he asked

"Good" they both said. It grew quite

"So you know Kuernai's son" he asked

"Yeah" said Tenten

"Would you know who the father was?" he asked. Tenten looked at him she rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah" she said

"can you tell me?' he asked Ino laughed

"Did you ever see him? I mean come on do the math and besides he looks just like you" as soon as it came out Ino cover her mouth. To Kakashi the room froze. Tenten began to slam her head of the table causing everyone in the shop to stare at her. Ino looked at Tenten.

"It slipped" she said

"It slipped!? Well my foot is about to slip right up you're a--!" she said threw her teeth.

"So Kai is …My Kid" Kakashi said Tenten and Ino looked at him the watched as he got up and walked out. On his way to Kuernai's house.

**Well that's it I hoped you liked it please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The was a knock Kurenai got up. And opened the door. The stood Kakashi hands in his pockets. By the look in his eye she knew he knew.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked. She swallowed.

"I wanted you to find out on your own." She said and let him in. once he was in she shut the door behind him He turned around and looked at her.

"It would have been easier if you just would have told me." He said. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you?" he asked

"I was scared. You should have seen the way Asuma handled it" she said

"Anko and Tsunade told me. I'm not like him. I wouldn't dare put my hands on you" he said. She smile

"That's because you're such a ladies man" she said. He turned and sat on her sofa. He sighed

"Well not anymore I got a kid to raise. Make him like me and Make up for lost time. You know the works" he said. She uncrossed her arms and sat by him on the sofa.

"You would really stop seeing other women for him? stop reading your books and raise him?" she asked

"I wouldn't only stop seeing other women for him but for you to. I don't know about my books." He said. She stared at him. He looked at her.

"Your something else Kakashi. I was suspecting you to react differently then you are." She said. He looked away and shagged

"It was a shock when Ino told me. I'm a respectful and responsible man. I helped bring him in to this world and I'm going to help you raise him" he said. She stared at him for a few minutes.

…

"Wait a minute did you just say Ino told you?" she asked

He scratched his head "Oops I guess I did. She didn't mean to I'm sure." He said. She sighed.

"I can't tell those girls anything" she said

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you had him" he said

"It ok Anko was there. Now that I think of it Anko really helped me out with him. he even calls her aunt Anko. Which is really cute cause she doesn't like it and tells him not to call her that and he say but I love you and she gets a soft spot. Its really cute" she said and smiled again. He smiled back

"And having him wasn't as hard I thought it would be." She said

**FLASHBACK:**

_Kurenai hair stuck to her neck with sweat. She was breathing hard and gripped the sheets. Her contractions growing more and more painful. She took deep breathe that didn't help. The doctors and Nurse moving around and got her really to have the baby. But she wasn't worried about what they was doing she was focused on the pain The door opened and they all looked._

"_You're late!" Kurenai said threw her clinched teeth. Anko just smirked._

"_My bad first Tsunade was talking to me then I got stuck in traffic" she said Her smirk turning in to a grin. Kurenai didn't look please._

"_Um are you the father?" the doctor asked Kurenai and Anko stared at him._

"_Do I look like the father!? H--- No! I'm not even a man jack a--!" Anko yelled_

"_Anko just shut up and get over here" Kurenai said. Anko walked over to her and Kurenai took her hand and Anko fell to one knee._

"_Oh My gosh Kurenai! Your grip is like superman! Jeez! You're taken the life out my hand Kurenai! Loosen up would ya!?" Anko said_

"_I can't help it!" Kurenai said_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Um forget what I just said having him was more painful then getting hit with 10 kunai" she said. He stared at her

"I'm glad I'm not a woman" he said

"You wouldn't be able to handle it Kakashi believe me" she said

"I do so you thinking about having another?" he asked. She looked at him

"What are you trying to say to me Kakashi?" she asked with a smirk

"I'm saying maybe if we try hard enough we can have twins" he said and inched closer to her. She leaned away not sure what to say.

"It doesn't depend on how hard you try having twins is luck" she said. She watched his hand go up her leg.He made little circles on her upper thigh. He got a little closer taken of his mask. He moved her hair and began kissing her neck. She relaxed and closed her eyes.

"We also need to make up lost time. And that's a lot of time to make up so we should get started don't you think" he whispered in her ear. He took the lobe in between his teeth. She pulled away form him. She climbed on to his lay and cupped the side of his face. She pulled him in to a slow and Passionate kiss. Her hips also began to work against his. His hands when to her hips.

The door opened.

"OH No Kai cover your little crimson eyes!" Anko put her hands over Kai's eyes. Kakashi shot up Kurenai fell off his lap and hit the back of her head on the coffee table. She cursed to herself and held the growing bump.

"Um Its not what it looks like" said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head. He put his hand in his pocket. Anko got on her knees to get eye level with Kai.

"Kai. You're a man now. So I'm going to tell you how men and women reproduce. Its something called sex" Anko told him "Its how your mom and Dad made you" Anko said. The boy just blinked. Kurenai jumped up her face red.

"Don't tell him that Anko!" she snapped.

"He's going to lean about it sooner or later." Anko said

"He haves no idea what your taking about!" She yelled. Anko stood up straight and sighed.

"That's why I'm telling him" She said. Kai looked at Kakashi. He stared at him. Kakashi looked at him. He smiled.

"Wanna play with me?" he asked. Both Anko and Kurenai looked at Kai then at Kakashi. Kakashi shagged

"Sure" he said. Kai smile

"I got lots of cool ninja action figures." He said and ran in to his room. Kakashi looked at the to girls before fallowing.

"So you told him?" Anko asked.

"No Ino did. And I'm happy she did. Kakashi took it well. Like a man." Kurenai said and smiled. Anko smirked

"You guys were in here trying to give Kai a Brother or sister wasn't you?" She asked. Kurenai looked at her with a light blush.

"No we was just-"

"Making up for lost time" Anko said Smirking Kurenai stared at her.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the ninja action figure. He then looked at Kai who was making loud booming sounds and throwing his in the air.

"I'm going to be a ninja when I get older. Just like my mom, and Aunt Anko and Grandma Tsunade" he said. Kakashi chuckled.

"Grandma? She lets you call her that?" he asked

"No. I guess is cause is isn't my grandma but I like calling her that anyway" he said and threw his dolls in the air. "I'm going to be the head ninja like her and make momma proud" he said Kakashi watched him

Kai stopped and looked at Kakashi. "Mr. Are you my daddy?" he asked. Kakashi looked down.

"What made you ask that?" he asked

"Well My mommy has a picture of you in her room and last night she told me that she loved you and that you was my daddy" he said Kakashi smiled.

"She said that Huh?" he said. Kai threw his dolls up.

"Well it was more like the only man I ever loved and you can only find him once in a life time of something like that. What does sex mean?" he asked Kakashi stared at him. He sighed

"Its something you will learn when you become older. Like when you become a ninja" he said

"But Aunt Anko said I was a man" he said

"She says lot of things. Anko isn't one of the brightest people" he said

"What does that mean?" he asked

"He's trying to say I'm stupid! Hurt my feelings. Put me down" said Anko as her and Kurenai walked in. "isn't this lovely. The hole family together. I think its time for me to go let you guys do some family bonding" she said

"Maybe you should try to start a family. Might be good for you" Kurenai said smirking

"Ch yeah right. A woman that looks as good as me never settles down" she said heading for the door.

"you'll be the big 3 1 soon Anko. Looks don't last forever you better think about it" Kurenai said

"I will" Anko said and walked out. Kurenai look at Kakashi and Kai. She smiled

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked Sitting on the bed.

"Talking about how much you said you loved Daddy" said Kai. Kurenai blushed and looked down at the ground

"You do love daddy don't you Mommy?" Kai said

**There's that chapter. Hoped you all liked it**


End file.
